Pikmin 2 Prototype
Source: The Cutting Room Floor. A playable demo of Pikmin 2 is present on GameCube Interactive Multi-Game Demo Disc Version 18. The build date is a little fuzzy, though two timestamp files place it sometime in June, about two months before the US final was released. Treasure Differences Mostly the same, with the following differences: *The Master's Instrument, Decorative Goo, and Flame of Tomorrow use their original Japanese textures. *The Silencer is still 666 Pokos, not 670. Other than that, they're functionally identical to the final American version. Text Differences Name Changes Treasures A few treasure names were changed in the final American version: *Treasure acquired screen only. Of note are the Potent Pummeler and Adults-Only Symbol, whose names were changed completely. The Potent Pummeler was probably changed to curb the association of the Maple Leaf treasure with a pot leaf (it didn't help), though its description is identical to the final. The Adults-Only Symbol was also changed, as was its description, likely as a result of censorship. More on that here. Equipment Names The Treasure Gauge is known as the Pikpik Radar in the demo text, which is what it's known as in the early English script. Challenge Mode Names The Snack Pit is known as the Beverage Hall in the demo script. This is more in line with the early script's name, Messhall of Libations. Treasure Series Text The series completion texts fit in three lines in the final. Most of them run longer in the demo text, so they were truncated...which is unfortunate, because they're more interesting in their unabridged form. Additionally, most of the treasure series names were changed (the only ones that didn't were "Space Love" and "Blast from the Past"). Succulent Series Nature's Candy Series Xenoflora Series Gourmet Series The ship's avarice is missing from the final text. Sweet Tooth Series Paleontology Series The Ship is well aware that it's probably ripping people off in the early text. Ancient Secrets Series Cook's Arsenal Series And now the ship knows it's ripping people off. < Tortured Artist Series Modern Amenities Series The final text is less sinister. Frigid Series Hyper-Technology Series Industrial Set Text rewritten to be less self-centered. Husband's Tears Series Crystallized Emotion Series The ship's bamboozling nature was toned down in the final game. Dream Series Mystical Energy Series Identical to the final, except for the last excised sentence. Massive Receptacle Series Survival Series Ancient Ad Series The suggestion of a logo for Hocotate Freight is only present in the demo text. Odd Logo Series Another self-promotional idea removed. Explorer's Friend Series The Ship is so lonely... Titan Dweevil Series Dropped Equipment Text Justice Alloy Professional Noisemaker Repugnant Appendage Stellar Orb Acquired Equipment Text Anti-Electrifier Mega Tweeter Metal Suit Z Napsack Changed to fit all the text in the message box. Rocket Fist Rush Boots Scorch Guard The Key Menu Text This text is used in menus, so it's the last section. File Select Since "debt" wouldn't make sense once the debt's been paid, this was changed. World Map Same change as above. Cave Entrance With the way the game tracks treasures, the demo's label doesn't really make sense. Cave Exit Prompt Ye olde formatting. Game Completion Hey, it's those two changes. Again. 2-Player Mode These two lines were corrected for space and accuracy: either a Fiery or Watery Blowhog can drop, so the first line is incorrect anyway. Words to numerals. This is only the case with the 1P text - the 2P text is identical to the final, numbers and all. Challenge Mode Two sentences become one with the magic of commas. Options Hz is no longer squished with the number of hertz. Further separation. This line was completely omitted from the final game. Memory Card Screen Changed so people don't get confused that their Memory Card is physically damaged. "Different Memory Card" changes to "original Memory Card" for, uh, technical reasons. Edited for accuracy. Category:Games Category:Scrapped games Category:Beta Category:Pikmin 2 Prototype